Deceptions (1986)
Plot Overview Jeff dislikes the fact that Miles and LB are getting along so well. Fallon is indignant when she must state that he is thinking about an abortion in order to solve the problem with the child. Jason suggests that Miles might adopt a child since not the blood is important but the love a child is given. But Sable is already about to apply her new knowledge. In fact, Arthur Cates can confirm that Miles has got certain rights as "presumed father". Channing is confused by Sable's good mood, Frankie rather made nervous, but she for her part refuses to tell Jason what she knows. Anna is afraid that Kolia might be reported by Sasha and asks Bliss to stay away from him. Jason suspects Cash to be the one who gave some information to Zach who is still trying to get influence on I.M.O.S. Cash confesses to Monica that he still loves her, but her answer is that emotion doesn't count with her any more. After Sasha has prevented Bliss and Kolia from meeting at the hotel, she sadly decides to follow Anna's advise. She turns him down when he calls the next day. Sable attacks Fallon with strange questions and allusions. Miles’ confession that he raped Fallon five months ago gives Sable the final confirmation of her suspicion, she reveals to him that he is very likely to be her baby's father. Miles is furious and accuses Fallon of trying to cheat him out of his child. Channing is not quite happy about the way things turn out. Sable talks to Jason about the news. He is terrified when he comes to know that she's already told Miles. He makes Jeff leave to San Miguel in order to prevent a confrontation. Cash tries to convince Monica that he's got only a marriage in name, she tries not to listen, but her resistance is already dwindling. Channing is sad and now sure that Miles still loves Fallon, but Sable promises to help her. Monica talks to Miles about her problems with Cash, he advises her to protect her own interests. Fallon and Jeff leave together with the helicopter. Jason tries in vain to calm Miles down. The furious young man awaits Fallon and Jeff on the roof of the Colby Tower, the two brothers start a brutal row. Finally Miles tumbles over the edge of the roof, Jeff tries to pull him back but their hands, wet from the rain, start to slip... Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers (credit only) rest of cast listed by end credits order: * James Houghton ... Sen. Cash Cassidy * Kim Morgan Greene ... Channing Carter * Adrian Paul ... Nikolai Rostov * Anna Levine ... Anna Rostov * Judson Earney Scott ... Sacha Malenkov * Peter White ... Arthur Cates * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * Brandon Bluhm ... Blake 'L.B.' Jeffrey Colby Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Ursula Alexander .... associate producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer Info Alert * This the first episode of the second season and the second in the entire series in which Ricardo Montalban (Zach) does not appear. Production details * Shooting Dates: From September 16, 1986 to September 24, 1986. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; St. Regis Hotel, former Westin Century Plaza Tower, 2055 Avenue of the Stars (Los Angeles); Will Rogers State Historical Park, Pacific Palisades (Los Angeles). * Deleted scene: Jason talks with Channing about the fact she cannot have children. Quotes * Sable Colby: [about Miles] I had some news for him, that's all. Something that would've cheered him up. Channing Carter Colby: Hm. I hadn't noticed that he was cheered down. Sable Colby: Then you are not very observant. * Jason Colby: [to Sable] You really don't know how to stop yourself, do you? [hits table with his hand and raises voice] Destruction! It's a way of life for you. * Cash Cassidy: Monica, Adrienne and I called things off a long time ago. It's a marriage in name only. Monica Colby: In name only? That's still a marriage, isn't it? Unless they changed the law when I wasn't looking.